


Strange Magic

by DaturaMoon



Series: Lovecraft Country [1]
Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: While driving access country, your trusty car breaks down and leads you in the path of a certain Vampire named William.
Relationships: William / Female Reader
Series: Lovecraft Country [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960051
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A special halloween AU! Spooky, supernatural, and sexual themes will be present in this fic. Adult 18 +

Trying not to shake, you swallow hard and steady your hands at your sides. 

Your heartbeat is racing, your leg muscles tighten again. They're already burning from your sprint away from the car. 

The first time you take this big journey across the map and the old man breaks down on you. That car moved you to three states, it saw 4 relationships and got you thought every day. Why did it choose now to break down on you? 

Everything seemed to happen in seconds. It felt like in the blink of an eye. Moments ago, you were singing in your car, belting out the lyrics to the song,

Oh, you were a vampire  
And baby I’m the walking dead

Then came the awful sound, like a car coughing or on its last breath. You slapped the wheel and yelled at it, even told the car you loved it; nothing worked. 

Reluctant to get out of the car on some lonely old road in some state you didn’t know, you just sat there a while. 

Until the weird noises started. 

You tried to ignore them for as long as you could. 

The whispers of the trees from the seemingly endless woods to either side of you. Branches cracking. The swirling of the wind. 

The howl of what you hoped to god was just dogs. But you knew the truth, the howl belonged to werewolves. 

As your eyes scanned the road, you swore a ghostly apparition stood at the end of it. Appearing in a blink of the eye and gone just as fast. 

Was this one of those haunted roads? You wondered. 

It didn’t take long to see the ghost again. That's when you decided. You’d walk into town, like some idiot in a horror film. Do the exact thing you always yelled at the charters on the screen about. Now, you were that person. But anything was better than sitting in the damned car. 

Gathering what you could in your backpack, you take the bat from the back and lock the car. 

“ I can't fucking believe this.” 

You say to yourself, a wariness in your voice. You check your phone again, no bars. Of course. 

I better not go out this way, I fucking swear. You curse under your breath and start the hike. 

Now, here you were, heart racing, legs burning after coming face to face with the damn ghost. A thin translucent thing but scary enough to make you haul ass. 

You somehow ended up in the woods, and that's how you encountered the two large wolves. 

They stood side by side, with just enough room between them for you to pass, if you were willing to take the risk. 

In the haze of the night, their eyes beamed like lasers, two large dark figures against the night. 

The wolves look at each other, then back at you. 

Does this mean they are not afraid of me? You ask yourself, studying them carefully. 

To your surprise, they turn and runoff. 

Remembering to breathe, you gasp and curl over, gripping your knee with one hand and letting the bat dangle with the other. 

You pull yourself together and stand tall. Your eyes scale the tree line for an opening; you see one. 

Just as a sense of hope washes over you, a crack fills the sky. Rain starts to trickle down. 

“FUCK!” You yell. Could this get any worse? 

You narrow your eyes at the clearing and see a house in the distance. 

Here you are again, faced with another decision you’d never thought you'd make. Maybe the people in the horror films weren't as bad as you thought. 

When faced with the option to keep walking or go to that mysterious house, you chose the latter. 

By the time you reach the house, the rain is coming down hard. Drenched and cold, you take slow anxious steps toward the gate. 

You had to admit, as a horror fan, it was the kind of house you love, some castle like a Victorian palace. Though, you had one alarming concern. Who would you find behind those doors?

Your finger stalls as you linger near the button. To press or not to press. 

The decision is made for you as a sound buzzes. The gates start to open. 

You take a step back and watch with weary eyes. Maybe you were being watched? If so, who would be so eager to invite in a stranger? What kind of creep were you about to encounter? 

When you reach the door, your heart is in your throat and can't stop shivering. 

You stare at the old school lion door handle. Whoever this was, had a taste. You knew that much. Even in the gloomy wet night, it was clear the gardens were maintained as well. 

You inch your hand closer to the knocker, moving painfully slow. 

The door opens slowly, you step back, your hand still held in place. 

As the door opens fully, a startling sight is revealed. 

A tall man with pale skin and sharp blue eyes stares back at you. There is a coldness in his eyes, icy eyes set upon a very handsome face with the perfect bone structure. His almost white-blonde hair is slicked back. He’s dressed in a fine suit. 

The man smiles at you, his statuesque appearance seeming slightly more human. 

“We’ve been expecting you, y/n. Welcome home.”


	2. Something Strange

There was something afoot at Thornwood Manor. 

Your host, William, offered very little information upon your arrival. Instead, he showed you to your room and insisted you make yourself at home; to wash up and change for dinner in an hour. 

You contemplated running. In your mind's eye, you could see your plan. You could wait until he was out of sight, grab something you could swing with, and leave this place behind. 

No matter how sincere he was, William's lack of detail and refusal to elaborate on the “we’ve been expecting you comment” did anything but put you at ease. No matter how attractive this man was. 

…

To your surprise, the more you explore the room, the more you like it. It seemed curated to your taste in a slightly unsettling way. How the hell did he know what your favorite books were? Records? Colors? And clothes? Everything in the wardrobe fit you like a glove; it was your dream wardrobe. Even the shoes were perfect. 

Despite your suspicions, you start to enjoy the room after cleaning up in the very large bathroom. You never knew you had an ideal bathroom until now.

You pick out your favorite outfit and admire it in the mirror. You had enough sense to know something was up, but you had to admit this was nice. 

A knock comes at your door, interrupting your thoughts. 

You open it to find William. His blue eyes move over you, admiring your form in the outfit. 

“I see you are pleased with your options.” 

“Very. But I would prefer it if you answered my questions,” you reply, your hand still on the doorknob. 

“All questions will be answered soon enough. First, I know you are starving. Please," he holds out his hand and gestures to the hallway, “allow me to host.” 

He was right. You were starving actually. Was your stomach that loud? The last thing you ate was hours ago and it was just some granola bar and a piece of fruit. 

“Fine." You step out of the room and close the door behind you. “But, answers!” 

William smirks and offers a gentle nod before leading the way down the hall. 

As you follow him, he gives you a tour, one you didn't ask for. But you find yourself checking him out and as you lag behind. Maybe this impromptu tour wasn't so bad after all. 

He was all manners and fine clothing with a noticeable vibe to his walk. You knew William was more than he seemed. Maybe the proper nice guy was all an act. Maybe it hid the face of a monster? 

…

The meal is surprisingly good and you figure it's just another part of sweetening you up. In the back of your mind, you were worried it could be poisoned or something, but you were so hungry at this point you took the risk. So far, so good, You were still alive. 

“William.” You put your fork down. He looks up at you, a little hum in his eyes, “what did you mean by we were expecting you?”

He stares at you blankly before responding, “I find the final days of October to be the most magical, all coming to a culmination on Hallows eve. The magic in the hair is - electric.” 

You sigh, “What is this, some kind of help stranger and sacrifice them thing?” 

William chuckles, “You have a fine imagination y/n. No, you are not in physical danger.” 

Physical danger? You fixate on the words. He didn’t say no danger. He said no physical danger. 

You use your hands to push back from the table and stand. 

“You better tell me what's going on, now!” You demand. 

“You tell me,” he lifts the napkin off his lap and places it neatly on the table, “you did come here. In a way, we found each other.” 

“Okay, I had enough of whatever the fuck this is.” 

You stomp off angrily and head to your room to retrieve your bag and things. Once you have them, you check your cell phone. It’s only at 30 % battery and still no service. 

You unplug it anyway and shove it in your pocket. 

The curious part of you hung around to see what this was all about. But what was weird in a fun way was now turning terrifying. You rather wait in your car. 

As you head down the staircase, you swear it's twice as long as before. When you reach the next level, it only leads you to the long hallway you've never seen before. 

You quickly realize this is not the same path you took to the dining hall. You stop or try to gather yourself, taking in your surroundings. You feel confused. 

How could I be lost if I followed the same exact path William took earlier? 

You finally reach the end of the next set of stairs and start to feel like you are in a funhouse. This floor looks nothing like any of the ones he showed you. 

A cold draft hits your skin, you wrap your arms around yourself, taking your time to descend the winding steps. 

How did I end up in the basement? Is this house playing a trick on you? 

You hear the sound of a harp faintly in the background as you near the last turn. Your heartbeat speeds up, tension knots in your shoulders. 

Turn back, just turn back. You try to convince yourself with no luck. 

You round the last turn and see the wall lined with pillar candles. Straight ahead, a room obscured by long hanging curtains. The opposite wall is adorned in old glasses and curious objects. 

Everything in your body tells you to stop. You want to stop, but something propels you forward. Almost as if the house is pushing you, dragging you close to this mysterious room. 

The distinct sound of women's' voices rises from behind the curtains like a haunting song of whispers. 

You try to tense your muscles, stop your feet, anything, but you only move forward, almost levitating off the ground. 

You want to shut your eyes but keep them open as the cascading curtains open wide. 

You move through the threshold, eyes growing wide at the sight of three women hovering over a man's body. 

All three turn back and hiss at you, their sharp fangs exposed. The man is lifeless, his body covered in puncture wounds. 

The vampire women, snake-like in movement, turn their attention to you. 

Your throat finally opens again as a loud piercing scream erupts from you. Its sheer power even taking you by surprise. 

The vampires cry in pain and cover their ears. They shrink back into the corner, faces twisted in horror. 

Your feet hit the ground again. 

You barely gain your balance before another voice enters the room. 

“That is quite a scream. We have not had a human here in quite some time, one that wasn't food." 

You turn to your left as the short petite blond woman enters the room. She gently rubs her ears.

You watch closely, unsure of what to do. She stands beside you and points at the vampires huddled in the corner, 

“Behave, girls, this is our guest. You can't eat her." Her ice-blue eyes seem colder than Williams, lifeless; her hair the same shade of white blonde. 

Eat me? I'm not getting eaten by damn vampires!

All the frustration hits you at once, you start to shake with anger. 

“What the fuck is going on here!” You yell, getting in her face. 

The woman doesn't flinch. Her expression remains cold. 

“Fuck this!"

You move away from her and turn around to leave the way you came in but bump right into William. 

He catches one of your arms and holds it with a firm grip as he looks you in the eyes, 

“You’re upset.” 

“Of course! No one will give me any fucking answers!” 

As your eyes lock on each other, the blonde woman walks out. William only looks away briefly as his thumb caresses the skin of your arm. A small smile on his lips when his eyes find yours again. 

“Relax, take a deep breath. I’ll answer your questions.” You feel strangely comforted by this, by him. 

This was crazy. To stay here, to give William another chance. But your body seemingly decides before your head does. You let him escort you back upstairs. 

“Who was that?” You ask as you look up at him. He reaches the landing before you do. 

“That is my sister, Christina.” 

“...” you frown and look back at the stairs. “She’s keeping vampires down there and you’re just being so...nonchalant about it!” 

“I won’t let them harm you, come.” He holds out his hand. There's almost something honest in his eyes. 

You contemplate taking it but don't. You wouldn't get any closer until you got some facts. 

William smoothly slides his hands in his pockets and walks ahead. You follow.


End file.
